For Good
by fridgemagnet
Summary: the Doctor leaves Ianto for good....what's Ianto going to do? contains minor 10/Ianto one shot


this is a one shot, i just watched a fanvid on youtube and there was one with 10/Ianto and i got inspiration to write this

the stuff in italics are flashbacks

the story's mine, but the characters aren't :(

hope you like it ^^

* * *

"I can't believe it," Ianto cried out in the solitude of his room as he watched the Tardis slowly disappear. "He's left me, left me for good," at this point Ianto Jones broke down into a weeping wreck in front of the open window. Ianto covered his face with his hands in an attempt to control his tears, but it was no use, he was reduced to rocking his body back and forth while scrunched up like a ball. Pain stung in his heart, pain he had never felt before. He'd been shot before and that had been painful but this was pain of the heart and it was excruciating. "Why?!" he yelled out, hating the sound of his pitiful voice as it echoed throughout the room. His eyes shone with sorrow, red blotches appeared on his cheeks distorting his beautiful appearance. His brown hair was no longer in its perfect pristine condition; it was sticking up at odd angles on his head.

Ianto thought back to all the places they'd been to, all the things they'd done. Ianto remembered their first kiss;

_The Doctor jumped for joy, "Humans, they're brilliant!" he laughed loudly, a big grin planted to his face. With the help of Ianto and a couple of other humans, the Doctor had yet again saved earth from total destruction. "A little stupid at times, but still," the Doctor looked around and saw Ianto in the doorway of the Tardis. He was smiling lightly, but thinking so his face was set in a befuddled way, "Thanks?" it was more a question than an expression of gratitude. _

"_Oh come on Ianto, you know what I think of the human race, you've been with me for long enough to know that," he smiled softly, eyes shining._

"_You think all humans are brilliant, even me?" Ianto hid a blush by coughing into his elbow._

"_Even you Ianto," and with that the Doctor took Ianto in his arms and kissed him._

What about the time Jack had come back, wanting Ianto as his, the Doctor had saved him then.

_Jack Harkness strode towards the young welsh man, who was tied up and gagged, picked him up and began to walk towards the door of the windowless room. "Time to go Ianto," his American accent rattled through Ianto's ears, he didn't want to go, where was the Doctor?_

"_Put him down Jack," the Doctor, appearing at the door, said calmly. "There's no need to get violent, just put Ianto down and we can talk this out," the Doctor was worried but he kept his cool knowing that if he got Jack agitated Ianto might get hurt more than he was already._

"_No!" Jack said defiantly, "Everything is always about you and everything always goes your way, well it's not going to today. I've already had too many people I love taken away from me against my will. Ianto is going to stay with me!" Jacks coat rippled even though there was not a draft inside the room._

"_Ianto is not an object, put him down and let him decide who he wants to go with. If we did everything your childish way then most of the things you do would fail dismally because you're too stubborn to look at every possibility, it was always about you. No put him down," the Doctor was still speaking calmly, but anyone could see that he was about to lose it._

"_No I won't listen to anymore of this!" Jack got out his gun and cocked it, aiming at one of the Doctor's hearts. It didn't matter which one he shot, the Doctor would be down and Jack would be able to escape with Ianto._

_The Doctor acted quickly, taking out is sonic screwdriver and deactivating the gun, he ran towards Jack, surprising the captain, and punched him in the gut. Jack fell to the ground, dropping Ianto, and losing himself entirely and groaned loudly. Meanwhile the Doctor cut Ianto's bindings, "Get away from here Ianto!"_

_Jack began to rise, but collapsed as he received another blow from the Doctor, "Run!" Ianto did what he was told and ran as fast as he could, ignoring the agonising pain erupting from his entire body. The Doctor grabbed Jack's wrists and pressed the sonic screwdriver against Jack's watch. "Don't send me back!" The Doctor stopped and looked at Jack, he was a pitiful sight, tears ran down his face, "If you're taking Ianto from me take everything from me. I wanna die. I'd much prefer to die than live in a world without Ianto."_

"_But I can't kill you, it's impossible!" The Doctor stressed the word impossible, not wanting to do what he knew he had to._

"_Then send me forward, with any luck they'll have a cure for me and then I can finally die," there was a certain madness in Jack's eyes, but the Doctor could not doubt that he had a point, even though he knew it wouldn't be possible to kill Jack in the past, present or future. _

"_Fine," the Doctor continued his work with the sonic screwdriver and Jacks watch. Jack and his watch began to shine an eerie white, they were beginning the transporting stage, "Before I go, tell Ianto..." but Jack didn't get to finish, he was gone._

_Ianto peered round the door watching Jack disappear, tears dripping down his face. _

Ianto shook his head, the Doctor had saved him from Jack's lust, but it still upset him thinking that his ex-partner was gone and he would never get to meet him. This brought on another flurry of tears, the two loves of his life were both gone...forever. Ianto wallowed in his self pity, continuing the rocking back and forward of his body. He ignored the footsteps and the pat on the head, thinking it all to be imaginary.

"Ianto, come on Ianto don't cry," Ianto looked up, recognising the voice.

"Doctor," he whispered.

"Yes Ianto, who did you think it was, now stop crying and get over here," the Doctor spread his arms wide for a hug. Ianto rose quickly and flung himself into the Doctor's arms, "I thought you'd left me," he said breathing deeply.

"No silly, the Tardis was parked on a yellow line, I couldn't leave it there so I moved it to your garage," Ianto smiled and kissed the Doctor. He was back, back for good.

* * *

please review ^^


End file.
